To define the role of bronchoalveolar lavage(BAL) in the early detection of pulmonary involvement in scleroderma, and to investigate the pathogenetic mechanism of interstitial lung disease in scleroderma, the technique of BAL is employed to obtain cells and proteins from the lower respiratory tracts of patients with scleroderma or Raynaud phenomenon and normal controls.